This invention relates to improved kits for facilitating the selection of a particular watch band attaching spring bar to fit a certain watch case.
The spring bars or pins which are utilized for detachably connecting a strap to a watch case are manufactured in a number of different lengths and types, to fit cases and bands of various different designs. For every band width, there must of course be provided a particular corresponding length of spring bar, and for each such length of bar there are available bars of two different diameters. Also, in each such diameter there are available bars or pins having two shoulders at each end or a single shoulder at each end. The various possible combinations of these different features can thus run into a very substantial number of bar types.
In order to be prepared for any type of band repair or replacement, a jeweler must stock a large number of these different sizes and types of band retaining spring bars. When a customer requests a spring bar, the jeweler may find it necessary to spend a very substantial period of time in measuring the recess in the watch case to which the band is to be connected, and then sorting through various sizes and types of spring bars to arrive at exactly the right bar for the particular situation.